Praying for Daylight
by brookeee
Summary: Basically, it takes place after New Moon. Before Eclipse. The Volturi warns the Cullens about Bella - they do not listen. What will happen? The rest is a secret; so you'll have to read it. R&R!


_Preface:_

I've faced death so many times before with the ones I love. I've seen them risk their lives for me. I've seen them run straight to death with open arms, just for me. I never thought the tables would turn like this. Surely it's good for me to risk my life in return? Is it wrong to risk not only the love, but my forever with the one I love? Is it wrong to hurt the ones I love in such a way; even to spare them eternity? I held my breath as I heard my killers pass above me. This all seems so surreal. Would I ever learn the outcomes of my actions? Is it possible that some good could come from any of this? I closed my eyes and pushed against the heavy wooden door. Even as I made my way towards certain death, I couldn't bring myself to regret what I was about to do.

_Chapter One: _

_-I'd Be Lost Without Him._

_*BELLA'S POV_

I stared down at his cold hand, intertwined with my warm fingers. I glanced at my engagement ring; Edward's mother's engagement ring, as well. A swarm of chill-bumps ran down my arm, raising the hair on my arms. I rarely got these bumps if I wasn't thinking about how perfect Edward was, how perfect his family was. Even his fingers are perfect, I thought to myself. Sometimes I envied Edward. I envied his family's beauty, his beauty. Sure, I didn't want to be popular, and yes, I hated attention, but it must feel nice to know that people think you're beautiful. That everywhere you go, you may not know it, but everyone you pass is thinking, "Look at that Cullen!" or "Dang!" As if Edward could feel the insecurities I was dealing with, he squeezed my fingers tighter, firming his grasp on my hand. Maybe he can read my mind after all. I nestled closer to him, and he put one arm around me; running his free hand through his bronze hair, like a model would do. He kissed my hair, whispering, "I love you, my Bella," as he did it. "I love you, too," I whispered softly, cuddling even closer now. I rested my head against his shoulder, and closed my eyes slowly. Sigh. I could stay here forever, I thought, drifting off to sleep; a part of my forever that wouldn't be necessary soon....

_*Edward's POV_

_**Thoughts are in Italics!!_

Bella relied on me for her survival, probably much more than she should. She trusted me too much; trusted my self-control. Even though, it would be the last thing I would ever want to do, I **could** hurt her. It was a possibility that I faced everyday. Carlisle had faith in me, faith that I didn't deserve to be given. As well as Esme, and Alice, and Jasper, and Emmett. The only sane people in this world were Charlie, Bella's father; who held somewhat of a grudge against me; and Rosalie. The only people that understood my lack of self-control, or didn't believe in me. As Bella lay her head on my shoulder - moving her hair around, her sweet blood's scent swimming around the room, burning my throat - I whispered into her hair, "Sleep my Bella, sleep. Dream happy dreams, because in a few short weeks you will dream no more." _Oh for the love of all that's holy. They won't stop, ever. They just won't. They will never leave us alone, they will torture us forever. I mean, Bella will be changed shortly - what does it matter if it takes a few more weeks? She's not telling anyone!_ Wha -? my thoughts were cut off. . . The heavy wooden door to our house swung open, revealing a horrified Alice. Jasper was by her side in a matter of seconds, as her mouth closed from its ever so slightly open position. She was gasping for air; a dramatic affect, obviously.

"Alice, what's wrong?" my brother, Jasper asked calmly, over and over again. Alice opened her mouth once again to speak, but was too disturbed from whatever she wasn't letting me hear to find words. "Umm..." she muttered. _Honestly, how are you supposed to tell your family that the Vol..._ her thoughts trailed off.

I needed no more; I'd found out everything I needed to know. Something that has to do with the Volturi; did she visit them? No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't be that stupid. Would she? Would she sell us out? Would she betray her family; her friends?


End file.
